stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxnC
Fox And C ''FoxnC ''or Fox and C is a green stickmen with partner that is red Fox nQ.jpg|my first version epic fail the right FOX N Q.jpg|the right one with out the red helmet charles transformed into lightsaber foxnq.jpg|its charles as his slippers chair and bunny hat for breakfast fox and Q.jpg|charles as jetpack with gun and as uzi and as a stickman fighter BIOGRAPHY a teenager 18 years old to be exact was walking when suddenly a strange sound came he quickly look back to see about it. but a red stick gloo quickly grab him out of nowhere and said "you hear those sound" and he said "Yes" the gloo said whats your name my name is Charles the gloo said and he quickly answer i am Fox. Fox was like Full of ??? in his mind then a huge army of red stick gloo came to them and said "give as charles or will eliminate you. then charles tranformed into a gun and said to fox "just call me C and now use me!!" and Fox beat all the red stick gloo and they became partners. PERSONALITY is and nice annoying kid but usually friendly and carefree and has just-shoot-no-plan attitude ABBILITIES *they are seperated *C abbilities *shape shift *turn to anything from weapons to thing and even alien and stickmen alien things and space ships cars anything *he has he own life and brain but usually follow fox order using telephaty or mind read *can traform himself into theree things limit only like a gun with jetpack and scooter individualy meaning he can seperate himself to transform to other forms * he can refuge inside fox * while as a stickman he can also turn into living weapon * can create tentacles to damage while inside fox *Fox abbilities *Quick Walk or QW a fast teleport like move that travels on speed of light but short distance only *combo genic always has fresh newly made combos *combo interstellar he has combos made by aliens to monters and stickmen to cars * nice kung fu he usually uses all types combine ex monkey style dragon style etc WEAKNESS *death *when C has been knocked out (but C cant die only knock out) *onions and garlics *potato and apple pies *color blue TRIVIA *teenager *a normal not much alien guy *C dependant *gloo lover *like slimes * in start of battle C is just inside or refuged with fox in the heat of battle as a stickmen * it has character reference to FoxnQ from RHG * he is totally based on FoxNQ from RHG but somewhat also different QUOTES "hahahahahahaha no weapon hilarious hahahahahahaha" "not good so not good" "BOOYAKA MIX IT NOW" "love...... is...... bah whatever" "I CHALLENGE YOU!! no not really just practicing" "okay even thou i like slime and gloo that is just digusting" "really, you kidding me!! that your plan bah..... C tank,double Uzi and space ship in auto pilot and shoot mode" "why kids now days are so.......fashionable? wait what" "did you just call me a gloo lover arghhhh YES!! :) iam "